Episode 814
の叫び ブルック&ペドロ電撃作戦 | Romaji = Tyamasī no Sakebi - Burukku Pedoro Dengeki Sakusen | Airdate = November 19, 2017 | funiTitle = Shout of the Soul! Brook and Pedro's Lightning Operation! | funiAirdate = November 18, 2017 | crunchyTitle = Shout of the Soul! Brook and Pedro's Lightning Operation! | crunchyAirdate = November 18, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Brook - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Shout of the Soul - Brook and Pedro's Lightning Operation" is the 814th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Thanks to Pedro's distraction, Brook manages to sneak into the Room of Treasure. With the power of his Devil Fruit, he overwhelms the Chess Soldier homies by the power of soul. In Brûlée's house, it is revealed that she and her henchmen captured a mirror clone of Carrot. The real Carrot then unleashes an ambush on the people in the house and kicks the pot of boiling water onto Brûlée. Chopper then frees himself and activates Monster Point as the two prepare a counterattack. While Sanji picks flowers for Pudding, she goes to the Prisoner Library to visit Luffy and Nami. She confesses her failure to bring Sanji to them like they had agreed, and Luffy and Nami gawk in shock as she continues speaking to them. Long Summary Pedro continues his assault through the corridors of the Whole Cake Chateau, slicing through guards before they can raise their weapons in defense. His sheer speed blows soldiers away, and he uses explosives to take out multiple opponents at once. As his rampage continues, Tamago and Smoothie race to corner him as they keep tabs on his location. However, Tamago wonders about Pedro trying to steal the Poneglyphs and then realizes that Brook had evaded their security just like Pedro did. Smoothie then goes back to the Room of Treasure, but as this is happening Brook is already at the entrance. He takes out several of the guards there, and when the rest of them try shutting the doors and locking him out, he speeds his way into the room. The doors remain locked as Smoothie comes to the room, and with those being the only way out, she lies in wait for Brook to come out. She initially intends to kill him, but Tamago says to leave him alive, as Big Mom will want him for her collection. Inside the room, Brook is confronted by the guards inside, and notes that the Chess Soldiers are all created from pieces of soul as he pulls out his guitar. However, the soldiers attack and overwhelm him before he can strike the right chords on his guitar, and they all converge on him. However, Brook manages to start playing and blow them away with a burst of soul energy, blasting their souls out of their bodies as a demonic soul specter manifests behind him. In Brûlée's house in the Mirro-World, Brûlée prepares to submerge Carrot into a pot of boiling water, and her hungry crewmates are anxious to finally eat her. However, Chopper reveals that Brûlée has dug her own grave. When he and Carrot were attacked by their mirror clones, Brûlée's team captured one of Carrot's mirror copies, which was a frog transformed into her reflection. The real Carrot is in Brûlée's attic, projecting her voice to make it seem like the frog clone is speaking. Brûlée then has Randolph cut the rope holding the frog they believe is Carrot over the pot, but as Randolph prepares to do so, Carrot hurls a rock at him and knocks him backward. Brûlée is surprised at Randolph's fall, and fails to see Carrot climbing down to her mirror clone until Diesel points it out. Carrot keeps her duplicate under control as she swings on the rope, and as Randolph attempts to cut it again, Carrot falls toward the side of the pot and kicks it at Brûlée, tipping it over and dousing her in boiling water. The Big Mom Pirates fall into chaos, and Chopper joins the counterattack as he returns to his normal form to escape from his chains and eats a Rumble Ball, allowing him to activate Monster Point. Meanwhile, after hearing about them from Eggplant Soldier, Sanji leaves his room to go pick flowers for Pudding to comfort her after their emotional meeting earlier. As he does this, Luffy continues resisting in his cell in the Prisoner Library. Suddenly, Pudding arrives and asks Opera if she can speak with Luffy and Nami. She enters their cell thanks to a bookmark, and confesses her failure to help rescue Sanji by bringing him to the Straw Hats like they had agreed back on Cacao Island. She talks in whisper to prevent Opera from hearing her, which confuses him. As Sanji picks flowers for Pudding, she continues talking to Luffy and Nami, and they stare at her in shock as she goes on. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Tamago remembering about Brook and telling Smoothie about him. **Brook fighting several guards outside the treasure room. **Two guards in the treasure room try to lock Brook out, but he manages to slip in before they close the doors. **Randolph getting up and cuts the rope the moment Carrot kicks the pot. **Sanji speaking with the servant in his room and leaving to pick flowers for Pudding. **Luffy annoying Opera with his shouting before Pudding arrives at the Prisoner Library. *The anime extends the following: **The scene of Brook tuning his guitar and being piled on before he unleashes his soul power. **Chopper and Carrot's counterattack against Brûlée and her allies. The scene also shows Chopper changing to his Monster Point and Carrot swinging on the rope to gain the momentum to knock over the pot. *When Smoothie talks to Tamago through a Den Den Mushi in front of the treasure room, she is shown without her sword. Site Navigation